Klonoa (SSBU)
'Klonoa '(クロノア, Kuronoa) is a playable newcomer in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. He was confirmed along with fellow Namco Bandai mascots Pac-Man, Dig-Dug, and Lloyd on the release of Namco Museum for the Nintendo Switch. Klonoa is a special case with voice actors, being voice by both Eric Stitt, and Kumiko Watanabe, having both voices being able to all versions of the game, changable via costume changes. Klonoa, design wise, is based off of his design in Klonoa Wii ''and his outfit as of ''Klonoa 2: Lunatea's Veil. His moveset is based off of the various moves and techniques he performed in his series and Namco X Capcom. Klonoa is unique in the way that he is the only character that can perform a grab in the air. He is a character that is easy to pick up, and is pretty simple in general. He has been picked up by a lot of players due to his simplicity, however, Klonoa doesn't excel in much. Special Ability Klonoa is able to grab in the air, called an "Air Grab" in game, by pressing the grab button while in midair, similar to a tether grab. The time it takes for the opponent to escape is shorter. All of Klonoa's attacks that revolve his wind weapons have a wind hitbox. Attributes Klonoa has somewhat all around stats. He is average in height, being the same height as Sonic, has a high speed, and a low gravity and high jumping height, being a floaty lightweight. Klonoa has an interesting jump, with his double jump being similar to Ness' but much slower, and Klonoa can hover in the air for a while after jumping. This causes Klonoa to have a good recovery, despite having a high chance to being K.O.d'. Klonoa has good range in many of his attacks, using his Wind Sword and projectiles to space and zone his opponent. His grab game is his biggest strenth, having one of the best grabs in the game. However, this grab has a bit of ending lag. His floatiness and his air grab allows him to be able to follow his enemy off stage and easily knock them out. Overall, Klonoa's strengths overcome his weaknesses and he is considered a High Tier character. Moveset Air Attacks Grab Attacks On-Stage Appearance Klonoa surfs on the stage with his hover board, and back flips onto the stage while Hewpow flies out of his ring. He'll say "Let's go!" as he's landing. Taunts Side - Klonoa will cross his arms, as wind blows his ears and hair. Up - Klonoa will toss his Wing Ring in the air, while saying "Gotcha!" Down - Klonoa backflips, sticks in the air and thrusts his hand in the air while saying "Wahoo!". Idle Poses * Klonoa does an animation similar to his idle animation in Klonoa: Empire Of Dreams. * Klonoa yawns and streches his arms. Based off of his animation in Klonoa Wii. Victory Theme A flourished remix of the title screen normally seen in the Klonoa games. Complete with a "Wahoo!". Klonoa will always say "Wahoo!" in time with the music, no matter the voice actor. Poses * Skips towards the victory stage, and jumps while spinnng and tossing his ring forwards. He then lands, catches the ring, and looks at the screen with a smile. * Klonoa runs around with Huepow, and after Huepow went back into the Ring, Klonoa aims the ring at the screen and poses, while shouting his signature "wahoo!". Same pose done in the American Boxart of Door to Phantomile. * Klonoa runs towards the victory stage, and does an air punch, while shouting "Wahoo!" and langs. Based on his animation seen on Klonoa 2's title screen. Alternate Costumes Category:Klonoa (series) Category:Klonoa Characters Category:Character Movesets Category:Males